


I found you online, is that weird?

by Keikaashi



Series: Bokuakakuroken shenenagians [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Multi, OT4, Rare Pairings, akaken is just them being mean to each other, also bokuroo is like implied you can read it as theyre together or not, bokuto and kuroo are camboys, camboy au, i also didnt TECHNICALLY finish this, im too lazy to so open ending, its meant for them to be together though so, its onesided cuz i didnt really finish this, sex is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keikaashi/pseuds/Keikaashi
Summary: “God Keiji, you text me like a mad man to come but you’re doing work instead.”Akaashi shakes his head and looks up, running his hands over his face. “I texted you cuz I wanted to tell you something, but I might just leave it.”Kenma makes a face, raising an eyebrow. “What is it?”Akaashi flushes, looking out the window. “You know…” He starts, “I’ve been losing sleep only because I found something--someone--in my freetime.” His voice lowered and he fell silent, Kenma staring hard at him.“Are you seriously acting all shy right now?” Kenma retorted, a small chuckled escaping him.Akaashi sputtered, reaching over to lightly punch Kenma in the shoulder, sending the man into a fit of giggles.“Get to the point, Akaashi, geez.”“I found a camboy online and have been watching him every night and I’ve lost sleep to dreams of him.”That sent Kenma doubling over the table, laughing loudly. Akaashi smacked his head and tried shushing him, people beginning to look over at them. If he knew Kenma would react like this he would have kept it to himself, this being worse than Kenma being judgmental about it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Bokuakakuroken shenenagians [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955335
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	I found you online, is that weird?

**Author's Note:**

> HEY IM BACK ! I have an agenda to push, anyway, so like i didnt exactly finish this cuz i got tired of looking at it so you can probably see the ending as pretty wide open. I wanted the for to get together towards the end so yes, that does happen. You just get to decide how ! Anyway, hope you enjoy this !

_ A sound of a door opening and closing caught Akaashi’s attention as he looked over to his computer screen. He shifted his chair over to sit directly in front of his computer, leaning forward slightly on his elbows. There was shuffling around on the other side of the screen and the chat started getting full with its usual participants. _

_ Akaashi’s eyes wandered down the chat log, reading every message carefully. Some were the usual greetings before a stream but others were impatient and crud. His hand twitched as he debated kicking them. _

_ “Okay! Hi everyone,sorry!” A voice startled Akaashi from his reading and a man appeared in front of his camera with a wide grin. Said man waved excitedly, his usually gelled up hair down against his face. Akaashi smiled slightly, despite himself, and leaned back against his chair with a sigh. _

_ “I’m starting a bit earlier than usual because I have somewhere to be with a friend later! Plus I just got off practice a while ago and I’m so tense…” The man reached up to rub his neck, Akaashi’s face reddening slightly at his arm muscles bulging. _

_ ‘Prettyowl5: It’s fine, Bokkun. You don’t have to apologize.’ _

_ The Bokkun in question lit up upon reading the message, busying himself with adjusting his seating on his bed. “ANGEL! You came back, hi! I wasn’t expecting you to come tonight because the time changed plus I assume you also have work?” The last bit came out as more a question rather than a statement and the man’s voice rose a bit to support. Akaashi felt himself smiling again, running a hand through his hair. _

_ ‘Prettyowl5: I did have work, I have deadlines to meet however I’m much too stressed to focus. I don’t mind the time much.’ _

_ Bokkun leaned forward, to read the chat before breaking out into a pout. “Alright well! How about we give Angel the first choice, eh? How should we start?” _

_ The chat erupted into its usual banter as it did when Bokkun picked favorites during his streams. Akaashi felt a sense of pride well in his chest, as he was a regular and paid the most during the streams. He was so favoured by Bokkun that he was given access to mod privileges on his streams, though Akaashi rarely used them much. _

_ ‘Prettyowl5: tipped 10 coins _

_ Prettyowl5: Well for one, you should probably take your shirt off. It looks like it’ll burst soon.’ _

_ Bokkun’s eyes scanned the chat before he burst into laughter. “I guess you’re right!” _

_ He reached down, bringing the bottom up over his head. A sigh left his lips as he put his shirt over to the side, off camera. Akaashi’s breath hitched, his eyes drifting down and over every part of the man’s chest. He felt his own tighten and the breath he was holding releases. _

_ “Alright, now with Angel’s push let’s get this rolling! What do you guys want to see first?” The monochrome haired man says while leaning forward to bring up a box of toys onto his bed. He looks up from rummaging in it, his eyes scanning the chat. _

_ Keiji stared hard at the display in front of him. He wondered when exactly this obsession happened, when he started getting notified of every stream. It was never a thought he really gave much life, as he never dared tell anyone else about this. But things were getting much more frustrating for him as an editor and with his work and personality, he just couldn’t find the time to look for a date. Let alone the effort. _

_ “Ah!” _

_ The voice scared him out of his thoughts, causing him to jump a bit. _

_ “Sure! Hold on, I think I put it in here somewhere.” Bokkun rummaged through the box, sticking his arm in, to the bottom. He chuckled lightly, moving to also pull his shorts down. “Again, I’m so sorry I’m so poorly prepared. I completely forgot I had plans tonight and I couldn’t cancel or else my friend would kill me.” He dangled his shorts in front of him and let them drop to the floor. _

_ “And that’s bad for business.” _

_ “Fuck…” Akaashi breathed. Nothing has happened yet and he already feels like he might explode. Especially when Bokkun pulled out a large dildo from the box with the biggest grin he’s ever seen on a person. _

* * *

“You’re late.”

The raven haired man scowled at the shorter man in front of him. Akaashi had the worst morning, his brain thinking it was funny to remember last night’s escapades. With the thought already imprinted, he couldn’t bring himself to actually sleep, feeling like absolute trash. Even the coffee, cold in his hand now, didn’t help to wake him up fully.

“You also look like shit. The hell were you doing last night?” The brunette asked, standing to shove Akaashi onto the bench before plopping back down. This earned a groan from the younger of the two, taking a sip from his coffee only to spit it out. The other next to him grimaced.

“Work has been really on my ass lately. I didn’t get any sleep last night.”

Well, Akaashi reasoned, that wasn’t a  _ total  _ lie. He was frustrated and tense with the deadlines he had to finish and the projects he had to start. But a part of him felt bad for not telling Kenma the full truth. He knew the streamer was capable of being understanding of pretty much anything, however, he still didn’t want to risk it. He had no other friends, you know.

Kenma leaned over, grabbing Akaashi’s cold cup and throwing it out, ignoring the small pout that played on the other’s face. “Well, it’s a good thing I forced you to get out of your house. I was starting to think you rotted in there.” He shot Keiji a half smile to which the other scowled at.

“That wasn’t funny, Kozume.”

Kenma shrugged. “Let’s go, I’m starving and I don’t want to wait forever for you to decide what to eat so I picked out a cafe for us to go to.”

Akaashi grumbled as he was pulled to his feet and dragged to said cafe. He was too tired to argue like usual, but he was also too alert to do whatever Kenma wanted. He’d protest but he was starving too, having skipped breakfast to rush to the park his friend wanted them to meet at.

Kenma dragged him along, finally arriving at the cafe after walking for a handful of minutes. “Please try to not look dead, people will stare and I will kill you.”

Akaashi nodded though he couldn’t promise he’d look any different. He stood up straighter and followed Kenma into the cafe, immediately ducking to a table near the windows. Kenma shot him a glare before going up to the counter to order and wait.

Akaashi looked over into the window, watching the people pass by. He found himself wondering what Bokkun was up to, where he was right now. He wondered what it would be like to know the man personally, to get to see his everyday attitude. Was it like the way it was on stream? Possibly different? The exact opposite? Akaashi was so deep in thought he didn’t notice when Kenma placed a cup of tea in front of him.

“Hey, I got you green tea to calm your nerves. You look so tense.” Kenma said, pushing the cup in front of him.

Akaashi nodded, reaching to bring the cup to his lips. “Thank you.”

Kenma didn’t say anything, the two falling into a silence. Akaashi wondered if he should bring up the streams to Kenma, would his opinion change of Akaashi? They’ve known each other since highschool, playing volleyball together and dealing with each other’s ups and downs. Surely, he reasoned, Kenma wouldn’t think too badly of him.

He opened his mouth to speak but the words didn’t come out. So Kenma spoke up.

“Listen,” he starts, taking a bite of his apple pie, “I know you’re a workaholic or whatever, but goddamnit Keiji if you don’t start taking care of yourself I’ll have no choice.”

Akaashi looked up from his cup, blinking slowly. “What are you going to do? Monitor me? Kozume, I appreciate the thought but I’m fine…”

“How many times do I have to tell you not to use my surname? Besides, you know damn well I can monitor you, I have the funds.” Another forkful of apple pie goes into the streamer’s mouth. “Unless you tell me the truth. I know this isn’t from just work.”

Keiji stayed silent, his eyes looking off into the window again. He forgot how perceptive Kenma could be still, even without playing volleyball for years. He contemplated, swirling his cup in his hand. Kenma watched him intently, waiting.

The worry and concern his friend had for him was appreciated and taken into consideration but Keiji was never one for serious conversations about feelings, let alone his own.

“No. That is all it is. Please don't push any further, Kenma, I don’t want to talk about it.”

Kenma sighed, leaning back on his chair. He shrugged, fork twirling between his fingers. “Well, if you say so. I can’t really force you.”

Akaashi was grateful for that fact.

* * *

Upon stepping into the doorway, Keiji slipped out of his shoes and made his way into his kitchen. He shook out of his coat, hanging it up as he walked.

“God… I should probably do some work before bed..” He mumbled as he poured himself a cup of water. As he made his way over to his room, his phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out, checking the screen.

When the notification ‘ _ Bokkun will stream in an hour!’  _ met his eyes, Akaashi almost dropped the cup in his hand. He rushed into his room, busying himself with work for a few minutes before hopping in the shower. With this newfound motivation he got through a pretty good amount of work, and finished his shower quickly. His laptop ready to go on his desk, he settled into his seat as he waited the extra few minutes before the cam turned on.

“Hi guys! I’m actually on time tonight, haha!” Bokkun said as he leaned over his cam, his face upside down. Akaashi let out a breathy laugh as the chat started to pour in and Bokkun’s face disappeared.

“Sorry, give me a sec! I have a surprise!”

He then reappeared, his hair in its usual upright form. The man spun, showing off his playboy bunny suit, clad with ears and a tail. Akaashi almost fell out of his chair.

“My friend, you might know him he goes by Beast on here i think it’s pretty corny, but! He gave this to me yesterday and said I should try it on stream and I got so excited I decided to try tonight!” He turned around slightly and bent over, hooking his fingers into the suit as if to pull it. “It’s a bit tight around the back but I’ll get used to it.”

Keiji’s hand was already twitching to get into his pants, the clothing tightening around him.

Bokkun sat down, his legs spread wide enough for a pretty good view. “So! What should we start with then? Is Angel here?”

Akaashi blushed deeply at being called out, leaning over to shakily type a reply.

‘ _ Prettyowl5: Yes, I’m here. _

_ Prettyowl5: I think the costume suits you extremely well.” _

Bokkun tilted his head, leaning over to read the chat before he lit up. He waved excitedly, before leaning back on his hands. “Thank you! It’s always good to see you here. What would you like me to do then?”

Akaashi thought for a bit, staring. His eyes travelled down the man’s body, watching as the costume clung to the other’s muscles. His eyes landed onto the other’s bulge, his mouth watering slightly.

_ ‘Prettyowl5: Why don’t you go slow today? You look a bit on edge.’ _

Bokkun smiled. “I am a bit tense yeah. Practice was a lot more to keep up with today, but if slow is what you want then slow is what you’ll get!”

_ ‘Prettyowl5: tipped 15 coins _

_ Prettyowl5: Lean on your heels a bit, and suck your fingers’ _

The chat lit up in a frenzy, mostly full of people agreeing with Akaashi. The look of surprise and the light blush dancing on his cheeks made Akaashi’s chest flare with pride.

“Okay..” Bokkun shifted so his legs were spread and he was on his knees, leaning against his heels. One hand slipped two fingers into his mouth as the other slipped into the front of him, rubbing himself through the fabric.

He let out a breathy moan, his tongue swirling against his fingers as he gripped himself. Akaashi let his hand slip into his pajama pants, palming himself through his boxers.

“O-Okay... “ Bokkun trailed off, as the tips started coming in. He shifted his hand so he was pulling down the front of his costume. His chest bounced free, the fingers that were inside his mouth going to play with his nipples.

Akaashi bit his lip, his erection growing. A part of him wanted to be there, wanted to be the one touching the man on his screen like that. To make him pant and groan.

Akaashi grumbled as his hand slipped into his boxers.

Bokkun pulled the costume off, his erection bouncing to life. “Should we…” He starts, panting. “Should we get to the good stuff then?”

Akaashi leaned over to tip, including almost everyone else in the chat.

Bokkun reached over grabbing the same dildo from the previous night, (Akaashi assumes it’s his favorite. He uses it a lot.), and positions it. He turns around, his broad back facing the camera and Akaashi almost cums right then and there.

The man raises up on his heels slightly, shoving his wet fingers into his hole, his ass full view for the stream. Akaashi’s face lights up, his hand coming up to cover his face subconsciously. His hand starts pumping as the man on screen lfts himself and drops around the toy, letting out a surprised yelp. Keiji tugs at himself, matching Bokkun’s bounces against the toy, their moans mixing in together. He feels hot all over, his chest swelling at the feeling.

Bokkun’s breaths and moans fill his ears and soon Keiji cums on his hand. He pulls it out, wiping it clean with a tissue. The clock on his desk blinks as it reads ‘1:00 AM’ and Keiji groans. Soon enough the fatigue washes over him as he watches Bokkun climax.

The next few minutes are spent in silence, as they all watched Bokkun stand and clean up, his limbs shaking. A few more people tipped before leaving and Bokkun slipped his boxers on.

“Whew! That was a workout, my legs feel like jelly.” His eyes scanned the chat before smiling softly. “Well, goodnight everyone! I don’t know everyone’s time zones but it’s 1 AM here and I have practices.”

_ ‘Prettyowl5: Goodnight Bo, please rest up well.’ _

Bokkun flashes a smile. “You too angel! Oh that reminds me, no stream tomorrow night. I have a game the day after so I’ll need all the rest I can get!”

At this point it was mostly, almost, just Bokkun and Akaashi. He felt his heart swell and his face flush. He wondered what it would be like to ask for Bokkun’s personal socials.

_ ‘Prettyowl5: Game? What do you play?’ _

Bokkun looks over to the chat, his hands busy texting. “Oh Angel you’re still here? But I play volleyball! I played in highschool as an ace and I play as a wing spiker for my professional team.”

_ ‘Prettyowl5: Oh, I used to play as a setter for my highschool team. I stopped though.’ _

Bokkun lit up. “Maybe we ran into each other without knowing! Anyway, you should go Angel, I have to end this.”

_ ‘Prettyowl5: Do you think we could talk outside of these? Do you have other socials?’ _

Bokkun’s face fell, his eyes a bit confused. “Um, I do yeah but I don’t think that’s a good idea. Since, ya know, this kind of thing brings in creeps. You seem nice though! But i’d prefer if we actually met before giving away my personal stuff to avoid you stalking me.”

He leaned over and the words hit Akaashi harder than he’d want to admit.

“Anyway, goodnight!” ‘ _ Bokkun ended the stream.’ _

Akaashi’s chest felt heavy, his heart dropping into his ass. He stood, carrying his heavy body into his bed. He didn’t want to come off creepy, and he hated that he did. Obviously Bokkun would take it the wrong way. Dropping onto his pillow, he thought about telling Kenma tomorrow. Maybe ask for advice.

He drifted to sleep thinking about Bokkun and this mystery man.

* * *

He was going to find out.

Sitting in front of his computer, Akaashi looked through the website to find Bokkun’s friend, Beast. When his eyes landed on an old stream of Bokkun’s with said man, he immediately grabbed his phone to place next to him. Then he pressed play.

_ ‘Hey everyone! This is my friend, Beast! He’s joining us tonight cuz he didn’t wanna leave.’  _

Akaashi watched as Bokkun pouted at the raven haired man next to him. ‘Beast’ smirked in return which caused Bokkun to huff. The stream itself was pretty old, from a few years ago. Akaashi assumed Bokkun’s company kept it up for publicity, but he didn’t know just how popular this Beast character was to make that safe guess.

The raven man skipped through the recorded stream, finding himself at a random halfway mark. Suddenly, he was met with breathy moans and grunts, unfinished syllables to words hung in the air. His breath hitched, watching the two men together turned his insides. He wasn’t jealous, Bokkun wasn’t his. But he couldn’t deny the feeling of emptiness that rose in his chest.

The raven setter clicked off eventually, opting to go to the person’s channel instead. Looking through, his face contorted into disgust. Not for the content itself, (as that would be incredibly hypocritical), but for the man. Akaashi found him to be a bit too aggressive, and a much less enjoyable form of enthusiasm. It was a contrast to the things he saw from Bokkun’s streams, it lacked the cozy warmth. However, it still spread heat throughout his stomach and to his toes, his bottom half growing uncomfortable.

He groaned, deciding that was enough for the day. It was still very much day time and he had work that needed to be done.

* * *

_ ‘Gamerboy: tipped 20 coins’ _

“DARLING! You’re always spoiling me, where do you get all that money?” Bokkun breathed, leaning forward on his knees. “Are you sure you don’t want anything specific? Isn’t that what these private streams are for?”

‘ _ Gamerboy: Not really, too early. _

_ Gamerboy: I just wanted to see you for a bit, is all.’ _

Bokkun blushed, his bed dipping as he sat back on it. He lifted his hood onto his head, pushing it back slightly. “Mmm, that’s really sweet.” He slowly fiddled with his hoodie strings, crossing his legs in front of him. “It’s kinda embarrassing though, you’ve been watching for so long and you do these private streams with me and you never ask for anything suggestive.”

‘ _ Gamerboy: I like talking to you. _

_ Gamerboy: I can stop if you want.’ _

Bokkun shook his head, waving his arms about. “No! It’s fine, I don’t mind. Actually…” He trailed off, bringing his hands to his face. “I was thinking we could meet up somewhere…? I think it’s fine since we know each other a lot more now.”

‘Gamerboy’ or Kenma considered this, watching the other on screen. To say he didn’t think about it too would be a lie.

_ ‘Gamerboy: Sure. _

_ Gamerboy: When do you wanna meet? Where?’ _

Bokkun lit up, bouncing on his bed. “Today! I wanna see you today! In a few hours, here I’ll give you my number.”

Kenma listened and punched in the numbers given to him before sending the other a message to confirm.

“Cool! Then I should go get ready, I have to leave in a bit for practice but I'll see you afterwards!” Bokkun waved and ended the stream, leaving Kenma to stare at the blank screen. His chest felt warm and light which was always a new feeling for him.

He stood from his computer, walking to his room to also get ready for their meeting in a few. His phone went off, a series of messages from Akaashi. Kenma sighed, reaching for his phone and replying. He guesses he’ll waste the time with Akaashi to avoid any other waiting he’d have to do.

“Oh you’re here first for once.” Kenma started, sitting across from the editor. Akaashi shot him a look above his cup of coffee before looking back down to the pile of papers he was writing on.

“God Keiji, you text me like a mad man to come but you’re doing work instead.”

Akaashi shakes his head and looks up, running his hands over his face. “I texted you cuz I wanted to tell you something, but I might just leave it.”

Kenma makes a face, raising an eyebrow. “What is it?”

Akaashi flushes, looking out the window. “You know…” He starts, “I’ve been losing sleep only because I found something-- _ someone-- _ in my freetime.” His voice lowered and he fell silent, Kenma staring hard at him.

“Are you seriously acting all shy right now?” Kenma retorted, a small chuckled escaping him.

Akaashi sputtered, reaching over to lightly punch Kenma in the shoulder, sending the man into a fit of giggles.

“Get to the point, Akaashi, geez.”

“I found a camboy online and have been watching him every night and I’ve lost sleep to dreams of him.”

That sent Kenma doubling over the table, laughing loudly. Akaashi smacked his head and tried shushing him, people beginning to look over at them. If he knew Kenma would react like this he would have kept it to himself, this being worse than Kenma being judgemental about it.

Once Kenma was done his fit, he sat up again and leaned over, patting Akaashi’s hand. Akaashi squinted at him, going to move his hand before Kenma smiled slightly. His hand stayed where it was under Kenma’s, the two silently staring at each other.

“It’s okay, you know? I watch one too.” Kenma said reassuringly and Akaashi perked up.

“Good! Because I found someone who fits your weird,,,type…” Akaashi said, whipping his phone out his pocket to show Kenma.

Kenma’s face contorted into a look Akaashi couldn’t make out, but he was sure it wasn’t anything good.

“I don’t know, we’ll see I guess.” Kenma says and shrugs, pushing Akaashi’s phone back to its owner.

Akaashi didn’t say anything after that and the two sat together for a while more before they both left the cafe to go do something else together.

* * *

The air was cold when Kenma left Akaashi’s apartment, his nose buried in one of the scarves Akaashi made him wear. He didn’t think the evening would be this cold, leaving him clad in only a scarf and hoodie.

He started his walk to the small cafe the meeting was to take place in, following the directions Bokkun sent to his phone. Kenma smiled to himself, putting his phone away when he got there. He didn’t notice the man standing in front of the door, almost jumping out his skin when said man came crashing into him and squeezing him tight. 

“GAMEBOY!”

Kenma flinched at the volume of the voice, immediately knowing who it was without having to look up.

“I’m going to assume you’re Bokkun then?” He mumbled, still in the man’s arms.

“Yeah! But my actual name’s Bokuto. Bokuto Koutarou!” He finally lets go, Kenma able to gain the air in his lungs again.

“I’m Kenma.”

Bokuto grins down at him before taking his hand and leading him away from the cafe and in the direction of the park. Kenma found a hard time following behind him, his face contorting into confusion.

“Where are we going?” Kenma asked, trying to keep up.

“The park! I want to talk and I don’t think the cafe is the best place for that, haha.”

Soon enough, they were there. The park was practically empty, as the sun was beginning to set. Bokuto led the other to a bench where they sat and he leaned back, a sigh escaping his lips.

“So! This is so weird, haha, I don’t usually meet up with my viewers?” Bokuto fidgeted with his gloved fingers, glancing at Kenma. “You’re way cuter than I expected though!”

Kenma flushed, pulling the scarf above his nose. “Thanks…” He mumbled, not looking at the wide grin the other was sending him.

Bokuto looked away, kicking his legs out in front of him. He hummed gently, reaching over to hold Kenma’s hand. Kenma jumped, whipping his head to look at the man next to him. Bokuto just smiled back at him and laced their fingers together. Kenma looked away with a flush, not removing his hand.

They sat there in silence just watching the sunset together.

“I think we should hang out more. Like, dates and stuff? We’ve known each other long enough right?” Bokuto said finally, staring up at the night sky.

Kenma hummed in response. “Yeah. I don’t mind.”

Bokuto beamed. “Cool!”

The two got up and took a walk together, still hand in hand. Soon, it got too late to stay out and Bokuto started to head to the station before Kenma pulled his wrist, motioning away.

“You can stay at my place. It’s too late to take the train.”

Bokuto nodded, following after Kenma.


End file.
